Mending Hearts
by PersephoneNike
Summary: Right after the war Ginny helps the healers at St. Mungos with the injured. She somehow gets caught up in a favor for Draco. GW/DM, BZ/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so I apologize if it's not very good. The main pairing is Draco/Ginny with some Blaise/OC. I apologize in advance if I take forever to upload new chapters.**

 **Chapter 1**

GINNY

Ginny couldn't believe the war had ended only yesterday, especially from the looks of St. Mungos Hospital. Witches and wizards were frantically roaming the halls for their loved ones, pacing in the reception area, and crying over the losses. The healers weren't any better. There weren't enough healers for the amount of injured, hence the reason Ginny was at St. Mungos. She wasn't a healer exactly, but she had apprenticed enough under Madam Pomfrey to be of great value at the hospital. During her time at Hogwarts she had become quite close to Madam Pomfrey from all the time she, Harry, and all of her brothers had spent in the hospital wing. Plus, being the only sister of so many older brothers she found the art of healing completely necessary. After the battle yesterday she had spent some of her time at the hospital wing of Hogwarts helping out as best she could, but that had proved to be quite difficult. Being in Hogwarts only triggered memories, both the good and the bad. She couldn't stop seeing images of the battle, of her brothers and Harry at Hogwarts, her time with her friends; it was all just too much for her. Luckily today she could help out at St. Mungos.

The fourth floor of the hospital was packed; it was the spell damage floor. At the moment she was helping tend to a boy not much younger than herself, a boy who shouldn't have even been involved in the battle. She thought he was a Hufflepuff, maybe a year or two younger than herself. He was hit by a dark curse, one of many she'd seen today. She wasn't trained for this and it was infuriating. She was running off no sleep and hadn't even had time to grieve for her own losses, which were quite a few. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin, these were only just a handful of her own personal losses. It was better this way though, she didn't want to grieve and she didn't want it to be real. She had just finished doing everything she could for the boy; at the moment he was stable. Now she could think. Not about the war or about her family. No, her first thought was her lack of sleep and how much she needed some food and coffee. She figured a small break wouldn't hurt.

She was heading to the fifth floor to get herself a drink and to find the parents of her patient downstairs. The fifth floor was where most of the visitors and families waited or relaxed when not with their family member. She was almost to the elevator when something strange happened. First was the loud explosion of noise to the right of her. Out of instinct she automatically ducked and grabbed her wand. She sighed, seems someone only tried to break into the potions supply closet. There had been quite a few attempts at that today from witches and wizards who thought they could fix themselves. The battle and lack of sleep were getting to her. But then she saw it out of the corner of her eye, only too late. Before she had time to react she was grabbed and apparated out of the hospital.

DRACO

Draco didn't know what to do. The war had officially ended yesterday and his life was in chaos. For one, his family was under investigation by the Ministry due to siding with Voldemort. But that wasn't his main concern right now. He was confident his family could get out of it alive, partially due to his family's wealth and then mainly due to his mother rescuing Harry from Voldemort. No, his main concern would be his younger cousin. She had come back to England for the war, and that obviously didn't turn out well. She was supposed to be going to school in Scandinavia at the Durmstrang Institute. Not the best school for someone whose family was already super into the dark arts, but at least she was away from her family. He had told her that war was on the verge and the final battle was approaching, again probably not the smartest idea. The information had only been given to her though in hopes that she'd stay away. But of course, knowing her she'd have to come straight away and fight.

She had gone to Hogwarts the other day to fight in the battle, stupid decision really. She wasn't necessarily with Dumbledore but she wasn't with Voldemort either, just her family was. That was her problem. Everyone in their family was either a Death Eater or training to be a Death Eater. That was his problem as well really. Though unlike him, she had decided to go against her family and that was the decision that was nearly killing her. Her family had found her out and they were definitely unhappy with her choices. Their families didn't take traitors well.

At the moment she was in his friend Blaise Zabini's house, practically dying. They had all been good friends since childhood so they had figured it was safe to keep her there. The final battle was anarchy, but in the midst of everything Blaise had managed to find her just in time. She had been hit with several dark spells. Blaise had been able to get her to his manor but neither him nor Draco had an idea how to help her. They couldn't take her to St. Mungos since the Malfoys were under investigation and once they figured out who she was, she would be in worse shape. This was how they found themselves in the situation at hand. They needed a mediwitch and they needed one soon. So their only choice was to get themselves a mediwitch and what a plan they had come up with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

DRACO

The plan wasn't exactly foolproof, but it was the only one they had. Blaise and himself were to go to St. Mungos, create a distraction, and take one of the healers to the Zabini Manor. Anything after that was improvised. Of course that was if everything actually went to plan. He wasn't expecting the youngest Weasley to be the healer they took after all.

Everything had started out quite well. St. Mungos wasn't difficult to get into and due to the chaos inside no one even noticed the two of them walking around. All they had to do was find a healer that they could get to the Zabini Manor and then convince them to help. Money was always a good way to get what they wanted and neither of them were hurting in that area. They came across the fourth floor, which seemed to be by far the busiest. They wanted a healer off of the spells floor, that way they knew that they had the experience needed to help his cousin.

The distraction part was easy; Draco always had a knack for them. Growing up him and his cousin would take turns distracting the house elves in order to sneak into the kitchens. They could've just asked the house elves for what they wanted but where was the fun in that. His cousin, Adeline, was always looking for fun and getting them into mischief. As children the three of them, Blaise, Adeline, and himself, were inseparable. That's why Draco knew he could trust Blaise with this. Sneaking into St. Mungos and "borrowing" a healer wasn't the most legal plan of attack.

There was a storage closet down the hall from them a bit on the fourth floor. It looked like a believable enough distraction. The two boys readied themselves before giving one another a look, making sure that they were each ready. They only had a limited amount of time to do this. Draco hit the storage door with a quick nonverbal spell, it wasn't a very strong spell but it did the trick. He watched as healers all over the floor panicked a bit before coming over to check out the noise. Blaise was at the other end of the hall. While everyone was paying attention to his side, Blaise was to grab a healer and apparate to his manor. As soon as Draco heard the pop of apparation he followed suit. When he arrived he was relieved to see that Blaise had succeeded in attaining a mediwitch. At first glance he saw that she was in fact very pretty. She had long auburn hair and a petite frame. She had to be around their age as well. Only after getting a second look at her did he realize that she was the Weasley girl. Well, he thought, this will definitely be interesting.

BLAISE

The past few days had been hell. The war hadn't really been too big of an issue for him really; his family had no ties to Voldemort so he was safe. Sure he wasn't a big fan of muggles and muggleborns, but he had no vendetta against them. He was above all of this nonsense with the war, Voldemort, and Death Eaters. The only reason he'd gotten involved was because of Adeline. He hadn't seen her in a while but they had been close childhood friends. When he was going into his third year at Hogwarts she had been starting her first year at Durmstrang. They had lost touch a tad since then, but letters were still sent between them. She came home each summer to her family, though she ended up spending most of it with him and Draco to avoid her family. He knew her family history; in fact he knew mostly everything about her. He knew that she loved snakes but was terrified of spiders; the smell of fresh rain on a crisp cool night always calmed her down; she hated being told what to do and took everything as a challenge. The same could be said for her as well, she knew just about everything about him. This is how he knew she would go to Hogwarts for the battle and that is why he stayed. Knowing her, she probably even knew that he would come for her.

During the battle he didn't fight, only to protect himself from wayward spells coming his way. It took a while, but he found her eventually. It was never that difficult for him to find her. No matter where she was or what was going on he could always predict where she was hiding and where she would be. When he did find her though, she was in bad shape so the only thing he could do was take her away. Since then he had been stressed to no end. Seeing the events of the battle and then going home to continue fighting for Adeline's life, it definitely wasn't easy. He had contacted Draco right away; he of course had to know about the condition of his cousin. It didn't take long for them to come up with a sketchy plan.

The plan wasn't ideal. Draco was already on thin ice with his family's situation, Blaise therefore didn't like that Draco had to be involved. The only place they could get a healer would be the hospital St. Mungos or the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Hogwarts would be nearly impossible to sneak into to take a healer. There were still bodies being kept there from the day before, people cleaning up the rubble, and worst of all there were still people, or body parts, missing all over the grounds. Neither of them could even apparate onto or off the grounds, therefore they'd have to apparate into Hogsmeade and then either walk in through the front gates of Hogwarts or take the now not so secret passage. Both of these were guarded so they'd need an actual reason to get in, all of this together made Hogwarts out of the question. Their only other choice would have to be St. Mungos. St. Mungos wasn't his favorite place. Being surrounded by the sick and injured, definitely not his idea of a good time. But, if being there would help Adeline in any way then he would be more than happy to stay there if needed. Thankfully, it wouldn't take long to get a healer and get back to his home. Then hopefully they could actually help her. It was hard to look at her. She had been attacked by several dark curses before he could get to her. She was barely conscious and probably not doing well. They had to do this soon.

They got to the hospital and went straight for the fourth floor. There were plenty of healers there; it'd be easy enough to take one. He waited for Draco to find himself a distraction, while he searched for a suitable healer. There were several that would do. He got a look from Draco, it was go time. There was a loud noise from Draco's side of the hallway, distraction complete. Now all he had to do was grab a healer and get out. A cute little ginger caught his eye; she looked to be the Weasley girl. She was a blood traitor but from what he knew she was the type of person to help anyone in need. That would definitely help them. Draco wouldn't like the idea of Weasley being the one who helped them, but they needed someone who could be sympathetic to the situation. And, at least they knew who they would be dealing with. The more he thought about it, the more he seemed to like the idea. With his mind made up, he grabbed her arm and apparated home.

GINNY

Before she knew it, Ginny went from St. Mungos to what looked like the inside of someone's house. As soon as she gained her bearings she went straight for the attack. Being right after the war and all she was still on edge, especially with Death Eaters on the loose. Ginny threw a couple of her infamous Bat-Bogey Hexes. They must have expected her to fight back at some level since her attackers easily blocked her spells.

"Weasley I'd appreciate it if you didn't attack us you know." came the drawling voice of the one and only Draco Malfoy. She immediately stopped, though continued to keep her wand trained on Malfoy.

"Malfoy!" she snapped. Of course it would be Draco Malfoy of all people to kidnap her after the war. Merlin only knew why though.

"Ginny right?" she heard from behind her. Turning around she noticed that it was Blaise Zabini, Malfoy's best friend. She nodded her head to his question. Zabini was never a bad kid, which was why she was surprised he always hung out with Malfoy. Blaise regarded her for a moment, "Look Ginny, we really need your help." Well this was definitely a first, Malfoy and Zabini asking her, a blood traitor Weasley, for help. She looked between the two of them. Honestly they looked awful, and not just from the final battle it seemed. Taking a closer look she noticed that their eyes were somewhat red, clothes slightly disheveled and they looked like neither of them had had a good night's sleep in a few days. The healer side of her wanted to give them each a closer checkup and possibly brew up a potion or two. Sometimes she hated that side of her.

She sighed, "And what makes you think I'll help you after the two of you took me here without my say?" She knew she had a point, they could've just asked her. That doesn't mean she would've agreed to help but it would've been a lot more polite. At the same time though she knew them, they hated asking for help. For the sake of their egos they needed things to be done on their own terms. She looked at them waiting for one of them to give her an answer.

Draco was the first to speak up, "It'll be easier to explain once we show you." She gave him a skeptical look. "Weasley trust me, we need a healer and Blaise here seems to think you fit the bill. Just follow us upstairs and you'll see." Unfortunately her curiosity got the best of her, another trait she hated. She knew she would probably regret this.

She rolled her eyes, "Well lead the way Malfoy, unlike you I don't have all day." They led her up to a room on the second floor. Opening the door she could see that it was a large bedroom. Stepping inside she walked closer to the bed where she saw a figure, a young girl. Taking a closer look she gasped. This definitely wasn't what she was expecting her day to be like.


End file.
